The Crow: Redemtion Ritual
by StrifeDraven
Summary: A teen returns via crow in order to avenge the death of his little sister. However, his enemies have grown in power since his death. Rated M for language. Full Summary inside. Plz R&R.


**Yo! This is just a sample of a Crow story I felt like doing. I didn't know what to do next so I thought I'd post it and see what people say. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Crow" or "Starting Over" by KoRn.**

The Crow: Redemption Ritual Sample

The street lamp flickered several times before it eventually burned out. A man standing in the street corner underneath swore silently in the dark. It was the only source of light in this part of the neighborhood. He shivered and stuck his hands in his pockets, not wanting to touch anything because it was probably wet.

"Yo, Vic man, what the hell are we doing out here?" His partner came out from the alleyway behind him.

Vic, a thirty-something year old man, pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from his pockets. "We're here to make a deal Ken. It's a decent score," he said before lighting his cigarette.

"Outside, here in the fucking cold man? Come on, I'm freezing my balls off." Ken, another thirty-something year old, stuffed himself in his jacket.

"We gotta show the flag Ken," said Vic.

"Yeah, the flag of fucking Antarctica," said Ken. Ken paced back and fourth and shuffled around the corner. He had heard something about motion giving heat, but it didn't seem to work. "Yo Vic, when did he say he was gonna be here?"

"At 12:36," Vic put the cigarette to his mouth and checked his watch, "right now it's 12:34."

"Damn," said Ken. He turned around and headed back into the alley. "Vic, holler if he shows up. I gotta take a whiz man."

"Fine," said Vic. Vic leaned against the street lamp, his eyes searching for the buyer. All he could see were empty run-down buildings on every corner. These kind of areas were perfect for making the best deals. With no cops around you could scream and no one would hear you. He looked at his car parked across the street when a crow flew down and perched on the roof of his car. Vic took his cigarette and threw it at the bird, scaring it off his car. "Damn garbage bird," he muttered.

"Vic..."

"What?" Vic waited for a smart-mouth comment but there was no response. "What's the matter Ken? Need someone to shake it for you?" Vic checked his watch again and it read 12:36. He took a quick look and turned into the alleyway. When he saw Ken he said, "Ken what the hell man?"

Vic saw Ken's body fall lifelessly on his back, his face covered in blood. Vic's jaw dropped at the sight of his dead partner. He looked up to see that Ken's killer was still there. It was a teenager, probably 16 or 17, wearing all black with short dark hair and his face painted white with black streaks down the eyes. He stepped over Ken's body singing softly, "Got to face your fear, lying on the floor. Step into nothing, what the hell am I here for? ."

Vic pulled out a gun and aimed it at the killer. "Just back away fuck-mook. One step closer and you're dead."

The killer kept walking towards him, "So come on and play, stab me in my heart. So long this time was wasted ripping me apart ."

Vic pulled the trigger and watch the get shot in the chest. Instead of falling, the killer just staggered back and looked at his wound. There was no blood, just a hole in his shirt. Vic shot him several more times but the same thing happened.

Vic pulled the trigger one more time only to have the gun click. No more bullets. He watched in horror as the killer stood in front of him, laughing at him. "My turn," he said. The killer gently put his hands on Vic's chest and suddenly shoved Vic across the street into his car door. The killer held Vic against the car before he could fall.

Vic frantically tried to get free but to no avail. "What the hell man? What the fuck do you want?"

The killer went through Vic's pockets and pulled out his car keys. "I want you to star in my show. You're going to sing a little song for me."

"Why? Why are doing this? I don't even know you kid."

The killers look turn sour. "Why? Why! I was about to ask you the same thing Vic. Two years ago, you kidnapped a girl, an angel. I want to know why but not before your final act." He jingled the keys in front of Vic's face. "Let's go. The crowd awaits."

*******

"Lo and behold the city of devils, every disgusting cocksucker in this city actually believes that one day they'll all become rock stars and blockbusters. We know better." A tall man with neatly trimmed blond hair looked out the window to the city streets below. He turned around and crossed his office to stand in front of several associates, all of whom were seated in a half circle under cushioned leather seats.

"It took a couple of years, but we've gone up in our ranks." The first to reply was a woman with short brown hair in a long black dress. "I've even earned the title Alexandria the Leather bound."

"Such a title for such a harlot," said the man next to her. He pushed his glasses through his long black hair. "I've reserved the title of Even the Alchemist for myself. Doesn't it suit me?"

"I guess it does," a tan man with spiky red hair drew a pack of cigarettes out of his suit. "After all," he said while lighting it, "you are the one who invented the 'kick' drug."

Alexandria scoffed. "What he is is a snake."

"You're too kind," said Even.

The door opened and a man in a suit walked into the room. "Please excuse me, but we have a problem sir."

The tall gentleman narrowed his eyes, "What kind of problem?"

"One of our dealers was found dead earlier today."

"So what?"  
The man in the suit pulled a video tape from his coat. "The killer left this behind and the same mark on the walls too."

The tall gentleman grabbed the tape and examined it. On it had a crude drawing of a bird. "A VHS tape?"

"We've seen the footage. It's addressed to you sir, Mace the Everclear."

"Put it." Mace handed the tape back. The man in the suit stuck the tape into the DVD/VCR on the wall and turned on the TV.

The footage was black and white. It showed a man who was severely beaten and strapped down to a chair. A voice came from off screen, "Now say your name."

The beaten man trembled, struggling to speak. "V-vic."

"Now Vic just as we rehearsed. Tell the audience what you did two years ago."

"I-I was ordered to kidnap some girl."

The camera shook as the voice giggled between words. "Ordered? Someone told you to do this? Who Vic? Who?"

"I can't tell you. They'd kill me."

"They will?" An arm came into frame and grabbed Vic by the neck. "What makes you think I won't?" the voice growled. Vic started to scream and the arm petted him trying to calm him. "Shshsh, it's okay. Now just give me a name."

"E-even...Even the Alchemist."

"The alchemist?," the voice laughed. "What a stupid name. They all have such stupid nicknames. I'll call them out for what they really are." The camera spun around to a face with black and white stage make-up. "Two years ago, my sister...my _little _sister was kidnapped so that they could experiment on her for two weeks before her body gave up. Her brother was shot when they took her. He died. _I_ died. Now the chain of memories has led me back to Even, Alexandria, Iggy and Mace. May God grant them the mercy I cannot."

The camera moved back to Vic. "Vic, do you know what they call a gathering of crows." A knife moved into frame. "A murder. They call it a murder of crows." The camera fell to the floor while the voiced laughed wildly and Vic screamed for his life.

---

**And there it is. It was supposed to be my own Crow avatar. I chose a teenager who would quote lyrics from rock songs (mostly KoRn). My original idea was going to be a Crow vs. Twilight crossover where two years before twilight started Edward ate this girl and the Cullens ate her brother. A year after Breaking Dawn, the brother comes back and kills Bella and Renesememe(sp?). This causes Edward to go insane and kill all the other Cullens. Afterward, the Crow kills Edward.  
The newest idea I'm thinking of is that this crow avatar meets another crow, a girl. I'm still debating whether they should fall in love or kill each other.**

**I like making up stories, I just need practice on writing them down. Maybe _a lot_ of practice.**

**NOTE: the song the kid was singing in the story is "Starting Over" by KoRn**


End file.
